


Hesitate

by bloodstained



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstained/pseuds/bloodstained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard não dispensaria uma oportunidade de importunar Integra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitate

Integra estava deitada, com seu braço direito em cima de seus olhos quando ouviu passos, suspirou, até que tinha demorado.  
— Por uma vez no que você chama de vida, me deixe em paz, sim?  
— Quero ouvir sua versão de como acabou aqui. – ele não fez questão de esconder o tom de deboche na voz.  
A loira sentou-se e apoiou o rosto nas mãos, seus cabelos caíram para frente e quase roçavam no chão.  
— Não Alucard, você quer me importunar o máximo que conseguir só por que a única coisa que posso fazer contra você no momento é gritar.  
— Uma noite em uma cela por desacato? Confesso que me surpreendeu. – comentou com uma risada se sentando ao lado dela.  
— Vá para o quinto dos Infernos, Alucard! – sua voz soou um pouco mais alta.  
— Sabe perfeitamente que já estive lá.  
— Então, vá se foder! –seu grito ecoou pelas celas vazias.  
— Eu também... – Integra levantou a cabeça e se endireitou lançando em cima dele o olhar que assustava todos, menos ele claro.  
A Hellsing levantou-se e foi se encostar-se à parede oposta onde estivera deitada, desejava profundamente ter um de seus cubanos no bolso, mas infelizmente todos estavam no carro apreendido, além disso, não bastava ter sido obrigada a passar a noite naquela jaula, também teria que aguentar a impertinência daquele vampiro que ao que parecia, achava que importuná-la era melhor que beber sangue.  
— Eu diria que é tão bom quanto, mestra. – disse, comentando seu último pensamento, depois gargalhou quando ela trincou os dentes. Tirou um charuto do bolso e acendeu-o, ela estreitou os olhos enquanto ele dava uma longa tragada. — Achei que como bom servo, eu deveria vir ser seu companheiro de cela e aproveitar para fazer uma visita particular.  
— E como sempre achou errado, não quero você aqui.  
— Mas eu quero ficar aqui.   
— Claro que quer, sabe que infelizmente não posso fazer nada contra você, por isso fará questão de ficar, então me avise seu próximo movimento, não quero ter que ficar adivinhando.  
O vampiro sorriu maliciosamente, aquela era a brecha que ele queria, levantou-se e deu lentamente os passos necessários pra ficar de frente para Integra, apoiou o braço ao lado de sua cabeça e inclinou o rosto na direção do dela.  
— Deixa ver se eu entendi direito, você quer saber o que eu pretendo?  
— Sim. – ergueu o rosto encarando-o, ela tirou o charuto os lábios dele e levou aos próprios.  
— Se me permitir – pegou o charuto novamente e o apagou no chão — Eu pretendo enfiar minha língua na sua boca enquanto você se agarra a mim.  
Em menos de trinta segundos Integra estava vermelha.  
— Suma daqui Alucard, ou eu juro que você vai ter desejado permanecer no quinto dos Infernos. – estavam com os rostos muito próximos, perigosamente próximos pensou, mas não se deixaria vencer.  
— Você disse que não queria ser pega desprevenida, com medo de gostar?  
— Do que? Seu beijo? Não me faça rir. – aproximou um pouco mais seu rosto do de Alucard e ele entreabriu os lábios — No dia que isso acontecer, juro que deixo Seras transformar minha mansão em um castelo mal assombrado no halloween.  
Saiu de perto dele e voltou a se sentar no banco onde estivera deitada, por um breve momento aquela cela pareceu ter menos ar do que deveria, percebeu que Alucard pretendia ir embora.  
— Bom, vou dar a notícia a policial.  
— Não seja pretensioso, ela vai acabar se desapontando. – disse voltando a fechar os olhos e se encostando na parede.  
— Veremos, Condessa.  
— Veremos... Conde. – a última palavra saiu quando sentiu que novamente estava sozinha.


End file.
